


OTP Challenge

by zayden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, nah im good
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what the title said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OTP Challenge

1．牵手

那只吸血鬼尖利的、黄褐色的指甲弹着Stiles的脖颈，一道狭长的口子细细的裂开，有血丝从那里淌出来，只有一点，但足够刺激狼人灵敏的嗅觉——  
Scott咆哮着冲上来把那又老又丑的吸血虫踢开，然后猛地扑上去和它缠斗在一块儿。  
下一秒，一双可怕的利爪握住了Stiles还在发颤的手掌，把他从树林湿漉漉的枯叶干草上拉起来。Stiles抬起头看到Derek熟悉的、闪烁着红光的眼睛。  
“谢了，伙计。”  
Stiles缓缓呼出一口气，他没有在第一时间松开Derek的手。而巨大的alpha狼只是仍由他这么做了。

 

2．亲吻某处

Stiles对着趴在地上的，痛苦的嘶吼着的狼人发出不可置信的呻吟。  
“我要死了。绝对的。”他这么悲壮的说，然后低下头看着Derek，后者正忙着对抗极度的疼痛所以没空回话。“在你活过来之后，别为了这个杀了我，我是指如果我那时候还没死的话。我发誓我不是趁着你昏迷要性骚扰你什么的，但说真的，如果我不把毒及时吸出来，我们俩大概都会死。”  
说完，他深吸了一口气，在鼻息下喃喃的自我安慰着，“好吧，好吧。”Stiles最后瞥了一眼浑身紧绷的狼人，“忍着点，伙计。”他俯下身，把嘴唇贴上对方赤裸的胸膛上、那一个细小的，两颗尖牙留下的血洞。  
Stiles立刻感到身下的alpha浑身绷紧了，从喉咙间发出一声呛住似的咳嗽，Stiles想要惊慌失措的抬起头，但他已经尝到嘴里那股绝对不是血的苦味。所以他只是用手在Derek紧绷的肩膀上拍了拍，继续下去。  
令他惊讶的是，Derek没有掀开他，或者直接把他揪上来撕开他的喉咙什么的，取而代之的，他安静下来，停止咆哮，声音变得低哑沉闷，隆隆如闷雷。  
好吧，对于一只sourwolf来说，这或许不是什么好兆头，但总比变成一只deadwolf强的多。

 

3．玩游戏/看电影

他们谁都不知道到底是怎么会发展成这样的。但事实就是这样，Derek Hale，开科迈罗的夹克男，可怕的alpha头狼，正侧躺在Stiles的床上，赤裸着绷带遍布的上半身，表情莫测的看着《王者归来》。  
Stiles转过去，他们中间隔着两个抱枕，但也已经进入安全距离太多了，太太太多了。Derek看起来不像是在看电影，他的表情更像是在思考怎么撕开一只羚羊的肚皮。不过介于他现在身体状况，Stiles怀疑他能否做到，当然，如果算上他还有那些巨大的、吓人的亮的牙齿，或许他确实可以。  
“电影。”沙哑的隆隆声。  
“什么？”Stiles感到毛骨悚然的同时还觉得挺好笑。噢他死定了。  
“看，电，影。”Derek说着，他转过来，警告的瞪着Stiles。  
Stiles一下垮下了嘴角。“好吧，好吧，我知道你不喜欢彼得·杰克逊设计的半兽人形象，但你也没必要把气撒在我这个无辜的、普通寿命的人类身上，再说我们挑电影的时候是你弃权的。”老天，Stiles真应该学习怎么闭上嘴。他惊恐的看着Derek继续面无表情的瞪着他。  
过了老半天，Derek缓慢的叹了一口气。他的表情看起来柔和了那么一点点，虽然只有一点点——“Stiles。”他这么说。  
Stiles抿紧了嘴，在接下去的一个半钟头里没再说过话。

 

4．约会

“所以，你和Derek在约会？”Scott努力试图不让自己看起来像是接近崩溃，虽然他的表情和抽搐的嘴角暴露了他。  
Stiles用力的看着他好一会儿。  
“今天天气不错？”  
“Stiles！”Scott挫败的叫起来。  
“好吧，”Stiles点点头，“既然你要讨论这个，告诉我，Scott，你他妈看在上帝的份上是从哪儿得到这个想法的？因为我要把那个想法从你的脑子里挖出来，然后再从马桶里冲下去。”

“你闻起来像Derek，”Scott看起来真的在思考Stiles会打开他的脑子的可能性（天，他是怎么在这17年里顺利的活下来的？），于是露出了他那双可怜的狗狗眼。“Stiles！我只是觉得（think）——”

“你觉得没有一次是对的，所以停止说你觉得，你没有觉得的这个能力。”Stiles拍着手，好像他只是在照顾幼儿园的某个小捣蛋鬼，“瞧，问题解决。而且我们要做到再也不能提起它。”

Scott看起来还想说话，但Stiles阻止了他，他抬起手腕，看了看不存在的那只手表。“好了，我放学之后要去一趟树林，Derek会来接我，所以晚上网上见？行吧？”接着，他在Scott能抗议之前就一把拎起书包离开了教室。

“你还说你们没有约会！”Scott愤愤的对着自己悄声抗议。

 

5．接吻

这彻头彻尾就是一个意外。

而且Stiles或者Derek绝对不会称之为接吻。

毕竟当你的下巴被一只狼人用毛茸茸的利爪握紧，然后狼人自己用嘴对嘴的方式为你做人工呼吸，把你从一只操蛋的水妖手里救回来之后，与其上诉他性骚扰未成年，还不如通过再也别提起这件事来感谢他的救命之恩。

 

6．互穿对方的衣服

所以。  
这算是水妖事件的后果之一。

在Stiles穿着大一号的衬衣回到家里，面对警长老爸意味深长的表情的时候，他重重的翻了一个白眼，再度重申自己的每一个人生抉择。

这怎么就操蛋的变成了他的人生？

 

7．Cosplay

“谁能再跟我解释一遍？”Stiles瞪着镜子。“拜托？”

Scott的肩膀在抖动。Stiles能从镜子里看到，这个操蛋的混账东西。

“Scott？”Stiles试图让自己听起来冷静，但是——不，当你脸上挂着至少一公斤重的粉底的时候，你用不着冷静，只需要爆发就好——“为什么我要化装成个烟熏妆的性变态？可以再为我解释一遍吗？请？”

“不是所有烟熏妆都是性变态，Stiles，”Lydia满意的叉着腰，对着镜子里面她花了半个钟头塑造出来的不男不女得意的微笑。“你们要吸血鬼妆。我给你们吸血鬼妆，就这么简单。”

“……噢。”Stiles看着她。“所以，所有的吸血鬼都是性变态，是吗？”

“他们对于性欲的表达方式确实多集中在鲜血的泼洒上。”Derek的声音从很遥远的窗口传来。但是Stiles不怪他，因为，噢，连他自己都闻得到他身上这股浓郁的、古怪至极的、大概是Lady gaga代言的香水的味道。准确的说，他甚至愿意承认Derek做了一个非常明智的选择。

“但你看起来不像是性变态。”  
“噢，说说看？”Stiles继续照着镜子，Lydia在他之前就已经化好了妆，他们站在一起的样子就像一对有自虐倾向的女同，真好啊，他想要和Lydia关系这样好已经有快十年了。

Derek没有再吭声。但是Scott憋着狂笑的声音从他的后面传过来，“你看起来更像……被性变态骚扰的那种。老天，Stiles，我真的很抱歉！”

Stiles瞪着他，用那种“我为什么要和你做朋友？”的严肃的眼神。然后他的视线转向Derek。  
然后——噢，噢——这是个奇迹，这简直——Derek在微笑——今天是怎么了？或许他不小心走进了暮光之城里面？Derek从不微笑！可怕的、“我要用我的牙齿撕开你的喉咙”的笑容，经常，但是没有威慑力的，无防备的微笑……“世界末日是真的。”Stiles瞪大眼睛喃喃着。

“闭嘴，Stiles。”Derek再度恢复到面无表情。但他的眼睛里依然残留着未褪去的亮光。Stiles发誓他透过那一堆一吨重的睫毛也能看的一清二楚。

但他撇了撇嘴，还是乖乖的照做了。嘿，他已经见证过一次奇迹了，他可不想说出些蠢话，挑战第二次奇迹看Derek会不会放弃用牙齿撕开他的喉咙呢。

 

8．逛街

“这不可能发生。”Derek盯着Stiles。死死的盯着，用那种“我要用我的牙齿把你撕成碎片”的眼神。他站在商场的门口，穿着那件皮夹克和一件（Stiles的）打底灰色t恤。  
“你的短信上说你现在身上至少应该有三个碗大的窟窿，还是你希望由我来代劳？”Derek盯着Stiles，至少他的语气很冷静。

“但你不能总是拿我的衣服！Derek！”Stiles试图解释，他拉扯着自己的衣领，“我只剩下三件可以换的衣服而且其中的两件还是沾着鬼知道什么东西的血迹的！拜托，伙计，就算帮我们俩一个忙行吗？”

“我不会和你去购物。”Derek嘶声说。  
Stiles不确定他是不是该觉得被冒犯，但管他呢，他们已经到了，对于Derek来说已经没有反悔这个选项了，就算在这之后他会想要用牙齿撕开Stiles的喉咙也不行。

所以，Derek Hale，购物，衣服，绝对要发生了。

 

9．和朋友消磨时间

“所以，Isaac现在和Scott混一块儿了？”Stiles一边问，一边躲过一只朝他的方向射过来的箭。

“嘿！我就在这儿！”Scott在他前面的沙发上说，然后做了一个对于普通人来说不可能的后空翻躲过一梭子弹。Isaac发出一声吼叫，把射击的那个猎人用力甩到对面的走廊上去了。

“看来是的。”Derek把他的爪子从一个倒霉的猎人身上拔出来，噢，噢，那些血和肉啊，Stiles觉得他要吐了。

“听到没，你的alpha都这么说了。”Stiles必须找点能转移注意力的东西，他抄起一块沙发垫子挡在自己面前，精准的朝门口冲去。

“这不公平，你还和Derek约会呢！”Scott远远地大叫起来。Isaac竟然还有空挤出一个窃笑，这两个混球。Derek又把一个猎人摔在脚下，他转过来瞪着他们所有人。

“我们没有！”Stiles恼怒的回吼过去，接着他转过头看向Derek，补充了一句，“是吧？”  
Derek瞪着他，接着他伸出血糊糊的利爪在Stiles的脑后抓了一把。他把手伸回来的时候掌心里欠着半只箭，他发出一声愤怒的咆哮，然后把它拔了出来，就在Stiles的面前。血和碎肉——不，Stiles不知道那是什么——溅了他一脸。  
老天，这太恶心了。

“是的。”alpha狼形态的Derek吼叫着回答。  
但Stiles这会儿一点儿也不知道他在说什么了。他讨厌他的朋友们。所有的。

 

10．戴兽耳

“还记得我说我讨厌你们所有人吗？哈哈，你猜怎么找？我是认真的。”  
Stiles说着，他不在乎自己听起来有多可悲，他带着兔子耳朵，所以操他们所有人。

“所以这算怎么回事？我所有的朋友都把我当成了吉祥物，是这样吗？”Stiles说着，激动的挥舞着双手，不，他才不在乎Scott狂笑着说他像一只神经质的兔子，他已经超越那个了。Lydia在大笑，就连Danny也是——噢，拜托，别是Danny！好吧，他唯一认准的好人类也被证实是个混球了，好极了。

“发生了什么？”Derek半只脚跨进了Stiles的房间里，还剩半只挂在窗外。他慢慢的发问，表情谨慎，看起来不确定是不是要进来还是转身一跃而下。

“真心话大冒险，另外，你也好，大灰狼先生。”Stiles无力的挥了挥手。他不在乎剩余的人怎么看待这回事了——会在任何时间段使用窗户爬进一个青少年的房间的男人、英俊火辣的过分的男人——这用不着解释。

噢，瞧，Scott又在大喊了。“野狼和兔子！野狼和兔子！野狼和兔子！”嘿，谢谢你，‘我为什么要和你做朋友’先生。

“嘿，你不是……米盖尔吗？Stiles的表兄，我没记错的话？”Danny困惑的发问。  
所有人屏住了气。Derek僵硬的停在窗口，他看向Stiles，紧接着所有人的目光都转向他。

Stiles——他瞪大了眼睛——他猛地挥了挥手。  
“拜托，我还带着兔子耳朵，你们指望我来解释着一切吗？”

认真地，这他妈的是怎么变成他的生活的？

 

11．穿娃娃装

“高飞。”Derek的两只手握着那只巨大的玩偶头。他的姿势就和他想要捏爆某个超自然生物的脑袋的时候一模一样。必须说，这哥们儿真没什么创意。“你不是认真的。”

“当然我是认真的！”Stiles满意的高举着高飞的下半身——噢，这听起来简直错的离谱——他又看了看Derek的表情，深吸一口气，翻了个白眼。“拜托，不能总是我去做卧底，行吗？自己陷入麻烦的sourwolf也要自己出动。”

Stiles紧张的看了看Derek眯起眼睛。他的嘴唇抿成一条Stiles称之为“如果你再说话你的脖子会和我的不这么普通的牙齿亲密接触”的细线。“或者不。”他屏住气，把视线挪回手里的高飞装上。

“但是说真的，伙计，我真没法儿干这个，穿着高飞装接近一只致命的鹰怪——如果你愿意看到Stiles身上出现三个碗大的窟窿的话，这样，我必须说，Stiles的警长爸爸会非常、非常不高兴——所以……拜托？伙计，别让我去送死，求你？”

“我不会让他靠近你。你不会死。”Derek与其说在给予一个保证，还不如说他只是再简单的陈述一个事实。他再度看向Stiles，后者因为这句话显得安心了不少。“把身体给我。”

纠正，在听到这句之后，Stiles不只是安心了不少，他简直想要脱光了跳进人群里高歌《Call Me Maybe》，不，他才不在乎多少人恨这歌，他喜欢，所以忍着吧。

“在我后悔之前闭上你的嘴。否则我不介意用我的牙齿，撕开你的喉咙。”Derek一如既往的，用那种陈述着事实的语气说。

这可一点也不让人安心。Stiles闭上刚准备欢呼的嘴。

 

12．亲热

Derek把Stiles猛地举起来然后放在自己的大腿上，中途甚至没有断开他们的深吻。  
青少年急促而炙热的呼吸拍打在他的脸颊上，他的眼睛没有闭上，里面闪过恐慌——Derek抬起一只手阖上他的眼睛，另外一只手紧紧握着Stiles的胯骨把他用力拉向自己，好像他们没有已经紧贴着对方的身体似的。

一只手臂环上Derek的脖颈，Stiles的食指和中指拉扯着他的头发但只是把他拉的更近，他的大拇指摩挲着Derek的脖颈后那一小块皮肤，另一只手按在他的胸口，颤抖、不确定、但如此温暖。Derek贴着Stiles的嘴唇发出一声低沉的咆哮。是他的。他的。

Stiles是中断他们的吻的那个。他的双手依然在先前的位置上，一只紧紧的环着Derek的脖子，另一只稳稳的按在他的胸口，“他们走了吗？”Stiles的头转向车窗外，他的表情紧张不安，嘴唇依然红肿。“Derek？”他不确定的发问，再次低下头看向巨大的、无声的alpha狼人。

下一秒，他的嘴唇再度贴上了Derek的。Stiles感到自己的身体下压，他的大腿几乎是夹着Derek的腰，他的屁股下面坐着Derek的大腿和——噢，噢，这绝对是不好的触碰了，不过管他呢，他在科迈罗里和一个辣的见鬼的20几岁伙计搞着呢，操其他的一切——然后Derek放开了他。Stiles不敢相信那声失落的闷哼是他发出来的。

“现在他们走了。”巨大的alpha狼闪烁着红眼回答。他的声音干哑低沉，包含着某些Stiles很肯定自己不会想知道的元素。他伸出双手，再次把Stiles举起来然后放到副驾驶座上。就好像他是一只从游乐场的娃娃机钓出来的兔子玩偶什么的。然后——噢从这个角度看，某人的蓝丸简直明显的吓人，不是说他自己没有一点儿反应——

“所以，永远别再提起这件事？”Stiles紧张的说。Derek没有回话。“好吧，永远别再提这件事。那么，接下去我们干什么？那些猎人应该不会回来了，我们可以继续侦查——”  
Derek发动了科迈罗，“现在送你回去。”他连眉头都没有皱一下，“显然这种状况下你不能继续侦查。”

“……认真地？你是认真的和我说蓝丸情况？”Stiles听起来不可置信，“你怎么不低下头看一眼，sourwolf，说不定有人正急着想和你打招呼？不是说我故意要去看你那儿的，只是那真的、真的超级难忽视——”

“Stiles。”Derek听起来很冷静。  
“Yep，闭嘴，我知道，现在就闭上了。”Stiles把嘴唇抿的紧紧的，另外，补充一句，他的嘴唇现在还在发疼。  
永远别提起这件事，绝对的。

 

13．吃冰激凌

“冰激凌？”Stiles含着满嘴的冰激凌，他刚从转角的小店跑回来，红色的罩衫随着他的动作一跳一跳。他的脸上还挂着先前的熊爪留下的痕迹。一道短小的、但是足够深，呈暗红色的伤痕。它显然终究会结疤，然后永远留在那里，以一道浅浅的暗肉色的痕迹永久保存。尽管它看起来不会很明显，但仅仅是这个认知依然让Derek想要咆哮。

Stiles显然没有想太多，他刚刚经历过一场濒死体验，没什么好大惊小怪的（big deal），他举起另外一只甜筒冲Derek挥了挥，有两坨飞了出来，Derek瞪着它们在半空中划出一道白亮的痕迹。

Stiles翻了个白眼，“需要我承诺等会儿去打扫干净吗？拜托，我们在大街上耶。”他明确地知道Derek Hale，冰激凌，不可能发生，但无论如何他还是买了第二只。Derek想要为此叹气，但Stiles脸上带着的某些东西让他最终一声未吭。

“好吧，我明白了，”Stiles继续翻着白眼，“可怕的、Derek Hale不高兴的脸。是不是说明我又要被你用‘一个普通、没有愈合能力的人类不应该冲在极度危险的超自然生物的前面’的言论轰炸了？因为——你猜怎么着？我不在乎！我救了你毛茸茸的狼人屁股，又一次，我拯救了世界！所以坦白承认我酷炫碉堡，或者干脆别说话。因为，Stiles，不接受sourwolf的任何——”

“——Stiles要停止用第三人称描述他自己。”Derek说。然后走远了。  
Stiles愣在原地，因为——等等，他的冰激凌呢？他的冰激凌在——噢。哇噢噢噢。

Stiles几步冲上去，他掏出他的手机，然后果断的、毫不犹豫的、哪怕时候他会被某只特定的sourwolf用牙齿撕成碎片也不在乎、拍下了一张照片。

Derek Hale举着一只甜筒。  
尽管他的脸上都是反光无从辨认，但管他呢。那是Derek Hale和甜筒。Stiles自己知道就行，他用不着告诉全世界，虽然他极度的想。

Derek瞪着他，好像他没有早就听见Stiles拿出了手机似的。  
“权当Happy birthday to Stiles.”Stiles耸耸肩，说，“说真的，你这辈子都不用送我生日礼物了。”

 

14．性别转换

“我不在乎你是谁，但如果没有一个好理由在凌晨——一点半——打给我的话，我发誓，我会用我前天做好的美甲抓开你的喉咙。”Lydia Martin闭着眼睛对电话那头说。噢，如果Stiles能听见的话一定会感叹他的姑娘长大了，简直和她的alpha狼爸爸一模一样。他都感动的流下了隐形的眼泪。

“……Lydia，Stiles被性别转换了。”Derek Hale听起来很冷静。听起来。但Lydia觉得他至少应该加个感叹号什么的。这样她就不用花上三十秒的时间才反应过来他说了什么。

“我这就带上衣服过来，Hale家的房子，对吧？十五分钟后到，不，十分钟。”Lydia在Derek能回答之前就挂上了电话。

Derek瞪着手机，他一只手握着电话，另一只手捂着耳朵，显然，他的狼人听力依旧没有从刚才电话那头传来的尖叫里恢复过来。  
亏他之前还以为Stiles看到他的胸部发出的叫喊是尖叫。

“我等这一天已经很久了。”Lydia叉着腰对坐在草丛上的Stiles宣布。Stiles，令人难以感到惊讶的，没有多大的改变，他依然留着平头，依然在某些部位相当瘦巴巴，但现在他的个子变得只有Lydia一样高，而且他有胸部和臀部。

“有——让我想想，八年吗？我的Lydia女神？”Stiles干巴巴的回答。Derek双手环胸站在他的后面，他看不到他的表情，但他不屑于去看。操Derek的sourwolf脸，至少Stiles现在的胸围比他大，这算是个操他妈的巨大的安慰。

“不，”Lydia冲Stiles歪了歪头，他必须承认即使是凌晨两点，她看起来依旧美丽动人的可以上电视。“但可以算是从我知道超自然生物的那一天起。”

“缺一个性变态的自虐狂作伴吗？”Stiles继续干巴巴的说。  
“别歧视烟熏妆，就你现在这个平头，你也只能用烟熏妆了。”Lydia尖锐的指出。

“我的女神，我从未错待过你，为什么你要这样折磨我的灵魂？”Stiles夸张的捂住胸口，然后尴尬的把手放开。噢，这触感真他妈不对劲。

“引用泰戈尔的诗句也不能解救你，Stiles，你现在是一个女人。”Lydia一甩头发。她眯了眯眼睛，然后伸出一根手指指向Derek。“你，把他带去我家，从窗户进来。”

Stiles的下巴张的几乎脱臼，“等等，你不准备问问这一切他妈的是怎么发生的吗？而且你意识到你在命令一只alpha头狼吗？Lydia？你还在那具美丽的见鬼的魔鬼的躯体里吗？”

但出乎意料的，Derek只是继续保持沉默，然后走上来——噢，噢，公主抱，真好，好极了。这真他妈伤害Stiles的男子气概，不是说他在有了胸部和阴道的情况下还能继续大声宣称这点，但精神犹在，你懂。

在Stiles来得及张嘴之前，Lydia伸出另外一根手指堵住了Stiles的嘴，“首先，作为一名女士，停止说脏话，否则我会把你的照片拍下来然后传给Danny。其次，他是一只alpha狼，而我是Lydia Martin，所以，我想做什么就做什么。懂了吗？”

Stiles看了她有一阵子，然后配合的把一只手绕过去环着Derek的肩膀，同情的拍了拍。“辛苦了，伙计，另外，我很抱歉我的屁股必须贴着你的腹肌。不是说这感觉不好。噢操，我大概不应该直接说出来的，是吧？”

Derek只是继续维持着那幅“我好像看到了一只可以让我用牙齿撕开肚皮的羚羊”的表情，他才挂了Lydia的电话之后就没有再说过话。但他的手臂坚实沉稳如船锚，他托着Stiles的姿态如他说“我不会让你死”时一样简洁明了。Stiles感谢他的态度，但对于他的表示方式依然保持开放心理。

“赶紧跟上来！”Lydia在前头叫道，接着她忽然转过来，表情莫测，“记得用套。这回是必须的。”她想了想，又耸了耸肩，“但如果你们喜欢小狼崽子的话，我也不介意。只是别指望我会帮忙养。”

Stiles在能反应过来她在说什么之前就被Derek重新摔回了地上。  
他不确定哪个更具侮辱性。

 

—  
琼瑶起来啦，打着Sterek的招牌就应该有Sterek！  
真心认为Sterek应该在一起，seriously, Jeff，what the hell are you waiting for!?  
—

15．不同的着装风格

Stiles每次见到Derek，他总是穿着那身标准的I’m-the-Alpha-deal-with-it的皮革一套。这伙计好像永远不换衣服，简直就像那几件（还有Stiles的）沾着血迹的打底衫是从他的皮里长出来似的。说真的，这在挺酷的同时也很可怕。

但是Stiles没想过他会在普通的商店里看到Derek。他没穿那件I’m-the-Alpha-deal-with-it的皮夹克，事实上，他看起来很普通，虽然他依然挂着那副I’m-the-Alpha-deal-with-it的表情，但你必须承认，这伙计走到哪儿都是这幅表情。Derek此刻的穿着很普通的、没有血迹的白色打底衫和深蓝色的、看不出有没有血迹的牛仔裤。总的来说，现在的Derek看起来就像是个家里没牛奶所以被女朋友赶出来采购的普通伙计。

Stiles在门口停住了，他就是觉得他不应该在这个时候去和Derek打招呼什么的。他不应该在这种私密的时间打扰他。Stiles和Derek之所以会有牵连——让我们面对现实，真的——都是因为不可避免的生死存亡问题，而现在，Derek看起来没有防备而且……私人化，他的私生活和Stiles没有半点关系，至少Derek显然会希望如此。这个想法虽然让Stiles觉得失落，（是的，他当然会失落，因为，好吧，说真的，这需要被大声说出来嘛？所有的线索都明摆在那儿。）但他理解这种感受。

于是Stiles耸了耸肩，然后转过身向自己的吉普走去，他可以明天再来，他老爸不会因为一天缺少花椰菜就死于油炸食品。应该。

“Stiles。”  
一声熟悉的、低沉的声音让Stiles停了下来。

 

16．晨起仪式

Stiles抬起头，清晨的阳光穿过森林树叶缝隙，照射在他的红卫衣上，如此温暖如此柔和，他已经有多久没有见到这样的清晨了？这让他想起他的母亲。她原来总会在他试图赖床的时候走进他的房间，微笑着哄他起床，但如果Stiles装聋作哑继续赖床的话，她便会故意板起脸，然后一把拉开窗帘，让阳光统统洒到他的脸上和身上。

Stiles眨眨眼，随即决定现在不是回忆过去的好时机。他扯了扯嘴角，转动着身体试图站起来，但在左脚膝盖炸开撕心裂肺的疼痛之后，他立刻意识到这不会是一个好主意，于是Stiles停了下来，转而去戳了戳他旁边的、还躺在那里的Derek。  
“说真的，伙计，你最好醒醒。”

“Derek？伙计，现在大概有——四点半了。我还有三个小时多一点就要去学校，虽然我觉得我的左膝盖大概不太同意——不过，”Stiles倒吸着凉气，勉强把自己拖向Derek。“说真的，该醒醒了。嘿，sourwolf，别忽视我，不是现在。”

“拜托，别让我求你，Derek。”Stiles努力不让自己听上去那么绝望。Derek还是躺在那里，Stiles不知道他昏迷了多久，所以显然，他也不知道Derek在自己的血泊里昏迷了多久了——Stiles这才意识到自己在发抖——“Derek，求你了。好吧，听见没，我在求你醒过来。多可悲，哈哈。虽然这一点也不好笑。说真的，伙计，你该醒醒了，我都觉得自己听起来太他妈没有逻辑了，是时候巨大的、充满威慑力的alpha狼来阻止话痨的人类小子。”

Derek一动没动。Stiles觉得他的胸口甚至没有起伏。

“Derek？”Stiles屏住呼吸，他爬起来——他的左膝盖在尖叫，去他妈的——然后一只手按着Derek的胸口，他伏下去把头贴在Derek的胸膛上。他的指尖发凉，而他掌下的身体似乎比这还要冰冷。

“Derek。醒醒。”  
Stiles再一次呼唤。他不在乎自己听起来有多绝望。

然后——就像神话传说里的那样——不，操他妈的神话传说，这是现实，这就是他操蛋的人生——

“Stiles。”熟悉的、但虚弱的声音。  
一只手握住了他发凉的手掌。

 

17．搂抱

Stiles从不会称之为搂抱，这是娘们儿才用的词，他们更像是粗暴、单纯、野蛮又直接的肢体接触。

一般都是Derek一把扛起他在森林间跳跃、Stiles拖着Derek摔进水池里、他们互相扶持着走出森林、Derek偶尔（至少现在，这种情况变成偶尔发生的了）把Stiles按在任何坚硬平滑的表面上。

而在极少数的、及其少数的情况下。比如某天清晨可怕的大野狼睡美人被他的话痨人类王子唤醒之后。（绝对、绝对不能被Derek知道他用迪士尼动画比喻他。一个巨大的不。）他们也会有一些不那么粗暴的、绝不野蛮、但确实挺直接的肢体接触。

无论如何，Stiles是不会承认他拥抱了Derek的。像个恐怖片女主角在和男主齐心协力干掉杀人狂，然后泣泪扑进男主角的怀里？不。绝对。在这点上他和罗伯特·帕丁森保持统一战线。

但他非常乐于告诉你，Derek绝对伸手把他的胳膊回绕在了Stiles的身上。

 

18．一起做某事

噢。拜托，他们一起做了太多事。

从某只特定的sourwolf手臂里拔狼毒草子弹啦、把sourwolf藏在自己的卧室里好不让自己的警长老爸抓住他啦（现在回想起来，这简直讽刺的有点搞笑）、一起从sourwolf的疯子叔叔手里逃脱啦、一起杀死sourwolf的疯子叔叔（不是个好回忆）、一起找出kanima是谁、托着脖颈一下瘫痪的sourwolf在游泳池里游了两个小时、一起被Jackson（也就是kanima）瘫痪倒在地上、以及……去他的，这一辈子都说不完。

而这些一辈子都说不完的事全都是他们一起做过的。或许这意味着什么，或许什么也没有。  
不过Stiles绝对会去琢磨清楚地。

 

19．正装

毕业舞会。是的，Stiles勉勉强强的活过18岁了。他不知道别的青少年怎么庆祝成人仪式，不过他绝他妈的对要喝一顿酒来麻醉他紧绷了18年的神经。

所以这也是他会西装革履的站在露天舞池边，举着酒瓶对口吹的原因之一。  
“Stiles？你喝了多少威士忌？”Scott用不可置信的语气问，好像他闻不出来似的。“我们还有侦查要做！拜托，振作一点，伙计！”

“去他妈的侦查，我在喝酒，而且我爸不能为此逮捕任何人，所以也去你的。”Stiles说。  
“噢，噢。这可不好，这简直糟糕透了——一个醉醺醺的Stiles是一个危险的Stiles。”Scott瞪大眼睛。“拜托，Stiles！Derek会杀了我的，要我帮你清醒一下吗？那边有一个水池，我可以——”

“继续说下去，我发誓我的吉普里还有一些狼毒草留着。”Stiles说，但也乖乖放下了酒瓶。他转过去，果然看到Derek和Isaac站在人群边缘，剩余的狼群已经不知所踪。Derek应该是以Isaac的不那么合法监护人的身份来的。他——他穿着西装。老天爷。他和Isaac站立的姿态让他们看起来像黑衣人里走出来似的。不是说这不够火辣，不，他绝对比威尔·史密斯穿西装的样子火辣，哪怕被MIB粉揍他也要说，这就是事实。而Stiles不确定Derek此刻没有带那副几乎不离身的墨镜算不算一个安慰。

“惊讶，是吧？我也没想到他会有一件真的西装。”Scott站在他的身边点头，好像他知道自己在说什么似的。这伙计。天。

“他二十好几了，他应该有一件西装。”  
“不想承认，但是Derek穿西装真的挺好。我是说，很适合他。”

Stiles注意到Derek朝他们的方向看了过来。Stiles没有眨眼，也没有再接话，Derek只是隔着人群看着他，他回看过去。

“兄弟，不是现在，”Scott在意识到自己没有得到任何回答之后终于开始观察，接着不满的开始报复。“结束之后随便你们去开个房什么的。在任务中途Eye-fucking可不是个好主意。”

Stiles这回打破了他和Derek的对视，然后转过来看向Scott，“你确实知道他听得见，对吧？”  
Scott张了张嘴，然后又闭上了。

“是啊，我也是这么想的。”Stiles翻了个白眼。当他再回过头去寻找西装革履的sourwolf的时候，对方已经踪迹全无了。

 

20．跳舞

“所以，你们要接近DJ，不被发现的、自然而然的。”Lydia紧张的说。“还有，我必须过去了，Danny在那边等我。我们要溜进教学楼里。用我的天才大脑和他的黑客技术。”

“好吧，那就剩下——噢。”Stiles闭上了嘴。  
Derek冲Lydia点点头，“去。”

“我知道你大概有一个绝对包含暴力成分的计划，在你那小小的，狼人脑子里打转，但Lydia说了，不被发现、自然而然。所以。”Stiles盯着Derek，后者只是瞪着他。好像他已经后悔这一切了，Stiles试图不去叹气。“拜托，事后别为这个杀了我。”  
然后他把Derek推进了舞池里。

Stiles把一只手搭在Derek的肩膀上，另外一只手抓着Derek把他的手搭上自己的腰。这很尴尬，真的。但他相信alpha狼绝对不会喜欢跳女士步，所以，为了伟大的生命。

“我们要朝——”Stiles四周环顾着，他们已经没时间走全整个‘这事简直尴尬极了我们需要十分钟的时间来保持沉默与此同时互相视奸最终被双方中任意一个提醒他们还有任务在身’的过程。“——那个方向。”Stiles冲着Derek的身后点头。然后低声骂了一句该死。他应该和Derek换一个位置，这样他就能控制方位——

Derek忽然收紧了手臂，他们紧贴着对方的身体，然后Derek开始倒退——他踩着音乐的节奏，动作流畅而自然，他甚至没有停止盯着Stiles的脸，但他的眼神并没有以往那总‘我要在你愚蠢的脸上戳出一个洞’的尖锐。Stiles琢磨在纽约的时候有多少社交金花投心于Derek。他是说，这哥们儿可以想上谁上谁，没人会说他是一个强奸犯如果他有这样一张脸。

Stiles忽然绷紧了身体。他不喜欢这个想法的走向，这就好像——操蛋的Lydia Martin事件升级了个版本然后又重新发生——对，Lydia。他挪开视线穿过Derek的肩膀看向他们的身后。不，这必须死在摇篮里，他已经受够被超乎他可及范围的美丽生物拒绝——

“我没有说不，Stiles，该死的冷静下来。继续下去你的心脏就要从胸口蹦出来了。”Derek哑声低吼——Derek的蓝色的眼睛看着Stiles，Stiles瞪大眼睛看向他。显然他相当清楚自己在讲什么。

老天，一个蓝眼睛的黑衣人在读他的心。如果他是红眼睛的话或许会更酷一点，但蓝眼睛也不错，真的，很不错，很Derek Hale，而不只是Alpha Hale。不过如果Derek真有黑衣人的功能的话，他是不是还有一个清除记忆棒？他肯定有，否则他为什么总是带着那幅愚蠢的墨镜？Stiles或许可以问他借过来给自己扫这么一下，不用从两年前算起，只要从——让他看看——大概一分钟之前开始就可以。

“我说了——冷静下来。”Derek咆哮起来，沉闷的隆隆声从紧贴着Stiles的、结实的胸膛传过来，等等，他们什么时候贴的这么近——Stiles觉得他大概要恐慌症发作了，好极了。

然后，在他能反应过来之前，Derek带着他转了一个身。Stiles试图别被自己绊倒。不过他们两个之中只有一个成功了，Derek的手臂稳稳的固定在他的腰上，狼人的高温隔着厚实的西装也能感觉到，又或者这是Stiles自己，他的恐慌症包还括体温失调，更好了。

“没有帮助，Stiles。”Derek发出一声暴躁的低吼，他看起来极其不耐烦，而且愤怒，为什么他要愤怒？Stiles意识到自己有一阵子没说话了，但是，嘿，你指望他说什么？他在恐慌症发作呢。给一哥们儿一点时间死于羞愧。

于是Derek的眼睛开始发红。

“狼不喜欢他从你身上嗅到的气味，我也是，Stiles，所以该死的冷静下来。”Derek低下头，他的太阳穴抵着Stiles的，然后他深吸了一口气——他不是不喜欢Stiles的气味吗？或许他真的应该问Lydia要那瓶lady gaga的香水的，至少他还能折磨折磨sourwolf的鼻子——“冷静，Stiles，冷静。”

Derek的声音听起来几乎是温柔地。Stiles听见过他用这种语调和他的狼群说话，极少次数，但他确实听见过，往往是在一场生死存亡的战斗之后，他的beta们像是一只只受了伤的狗崽般窝在他的身边。那场景在古怪的同时也很温馨，Derek就像是他们的监护人——不，Stiles不会用父亲这个词，一个二十三岁的老爸从各个方面来说都错的离谱——但是，没错，他们是一个家庭。一个狼群（pack）。这对于一只alpha来说意味着一切。

但Stiles不是狼群。  
他回过神， DJ的搓碟声就在自己的脑后。Stiles抿紧嘴唇，然后对上Derek的视线。“嘿，sourwolf，虽然我很想和你继续聊这个话题，但我觉得我们到了。”

Derek瞪着他。这回是那种‘我要在你的蠢脸上戳出一个洞’的那种了。

但Stiles不在乎，他现在不能去在乎这个。他们还有任务，记得吗？总有一个人要干点正事。于是他从Derek的手臂之间滑了出去，然后往人群深处潜去。  
他知道只要Derek想他完全可以把Stiles再抓回来。但他不会的。这就是Derek 操蛋的Hale，Stiles想要叹息，第一次后悔自己真正的了解这只sourwolf。

 

21．做饭/烘焙

“Stiles。”  
“走开。”Stiles把脸埋在沙发里，他的声音含糊不清。他爸大概要在明早才能回来，他有足够的时间——“让一个爷们儿有尊严的死于窒息。”

房间里没有任何动静。

Stiles深吸了一口气，然后抬起头。“你要干嘛？”他想要让自己的语气听起来恶劣一点，但事实上他已经太过疲倦了。“Derek——我操！”  
Derek浑身上下都是血。又一次的。

“所以，这就是为什么你会看到我在厨房里做汤，而Derek Hale会在我家的沙发上流血的原因。”Stiles这么在电话里和狼群解释的时候，就连Scott都听出了不对劲。

“首先，第一个问题，为什么我们的alpha会去找你而不是他的狼群？”Erica听起来与其说质问更像是……窃笑。真好，她的alpha十五分钟前还在濒死，而她还在开他们的玩笑。Stiles怎么能不爱Erica呢？  
“还有，你在做什么汤？”Scott插了进来。没错，这就是他最擅长干的了。Stiles有点恶毒的想着。

“认真地？认，真，地？”Stiles让自己听起来足够绝望。“老天，我也不知道啊，也许因为你们的alpha有个小膀胱，而我家是最近的厕所？另外，我在做奶油蘑菇汤。而且，是的，Scott，你可以过来，我会多做一点。记得带纸巾，因为我家所有的都被用来擦你们的alpha的血迹了。”

“我也喜欢蘑菇。”那是谁？Isaac？Stiles翻了个白眼。  
“我们会带纸巾的，还有别的啥吗，老妈？”听Erica的语气，显然她还在笑。

“哈哈，很搞笑。”Stiles干巴巴的说，他叹了一口气，然后从厨房探出头，Derek的半撮头发从沙发的扶手上面露出来。他的一条腿垂在地板上，另一条支在沙发的另一端。他看起来放松，而且在愈合。Stiles松了一口气。  
“不过你确实要带一件Derek的干净衣服来，我的显然不适合他。”

“‘干净’包括一定要没有血迹吗？”Isaac的声音远远的传过来。  
“老天爷。”Stiles在鼻息之下喃喃。“又一次要把‘威胁巨大的、杀伤力超强的alpha狼人去Tommy’加上计划清单。”

“我还以为Derek会是走Diesel风格那种的爷们儿。”Scott说。  
“你好，我们认识吗？我是Stiles·穷人·Stilinski，很高兴认识你。”Stiles翻了个白眼，“听着，我要挂了，就找一件血迹最少的。还有，停止叫我老——”

“是的，老妈。”Erica快速的说。“我们很快就到。”  
然后电话挂断了。

Stiles盯着他的手机看了一会儿，琢磨着自己是不是该把它也丢进锅里。但他随即决定手机是无辜的。

哦操，Stiles意识到自己现在听起来都像老妈了。他叹了一口气，决定把这归结于沙发上那位sourwolf先生的错。

 

22．并肩战斗

食人怪。  
不，Stiles甚至懒得花时间去假装震惊食人怪存在了。事实就是，它们确实存在，它们吃人，贝肯镇现在就有一只，而Hale pack要负责铲除这只恶心的鼻涕虫。

具体铲除方法在Stiles的脑子里，他很肯定如果他真的这么干了，所有人都会不高兴，但是，嘿，他是Stiles·Stilinski，无论他做什么总有人要生气，所以，该死的没错。  
诱饵，又一次的。

四十五秒后。Stiles躺在森林湿漉漉的地面上，他的右腿上有一个三根手指戳出来的洞洞。（没错，三根。这种超级恶心的生物啊。）与此同时狼人们暴怒的吼叫在他的周围回响，伴随着食人怪痛苦的嘶嚎。

噢，有人绝对要气的发疯了。Stiles叹着气，老老实实地遵循‘受伤的人类只能躺在地上’的作战法则。不过，嘿，他已经完成他的那份，剩下来的就交给真正擅长肉搏的狼人就行了。

 

23．争吵

Stiles说有人绝对要气得发疯的时候，他指的是保护欲超强的警长老爸。不过显然，Hale pack的头头儿也想要参一脚。为什么不呢？欢迎加入‘对刚拯救了世界的Stiles怒吼你是个蠢货’小组。

“你是个蠢货！”Derek Hale怒吼着，红色的眼睛闪烁着可怕的光。“下一次、下一次，如果你胆敢再挑战我的耐心，我发誓我会在你能动弹一下之前就用我的牙齿撕开你的喉咙。”

“亏我还以为我们的关系有进展了。”Stiles干巴巴的回答，他感到怒气在胸口腾升。“你他妈到底以为你是谁？我不属于你的狼群，听懂了没有？我不用遵从你的任何命令。事实上，我会想要救你们这群毛茸茸的狼人屁股是因为我想。和你的命令没有半毛钱关系。我用不着听一只自以为是至极的sourwolf的话，听清楚了没有？现在，我的腿上还有三个洞，我不想被Scott他妈唠叨死。”

“讨论结束，憋着或者滚蛋。”Stiles深吸了一口气。他侧过头，正巧看到Erica和Boyd的表情，于是他意识过来他刚才说了什么。他真的、真的应该更加珍惜生命一点的。Stiles不后悔他说了这些——好吧，他现在超级后悔——不过他知道自己说的是真的，他已经受够了sourwolf要扮演lonewolf的那一套。

就在Stiles犹豫着要不要道歉——他只是想一想，不是说他真的回道歉，但为了生命——巨大的、怒气未消的alpha狼人一把抓住了他的后衣领，然后把Stiles提了起来。

收回之前的一切道歉的狗屁。Stiles在Derek把他在科迈罗前面放下的时候想。Derek Hale是个操蛋的混账东西。而Stiles永远不会后悔他在任何情况下对他说的任何话。

 

24．和好

“我恨你，我是认真的，Derek Hale，你简直不可思议，你拒绝任何人的帮助却总是想着要独自拯救世界——所以，不，你没有资格说我，我完全救下了你毛茸茸的狼人屁股！混球，所以一句谢谢会很适合当前的气氛，但是不，Derek Hale永远不会道歉因为他是操蛋的Derek Hale，而我，区区一介人类，永远不应该冒充英雄因为我只有147磅骨瘦如柴的——”

Stiles挣扎着，Derek依靠科迈罗的引擎盖上，此刻Stiles基本上被困在了他的两腿之间，而现在——噢，好极了，那两只可以直接撕开他的肋骨的、巨大的手掌正捏着Stiles的前臂。Derek的嘴唇贴着Stiles的，在Stiles震惊的半张开嘴唇的时候把他的舌头滑了进来——但尽管这样，Stiles还是设法继续了下去。“——蛋尼猜怎么捉（但你猜怎么着）？sourwolf（Derek翻了个白眼），唔才不只乎（我才不在乎）——嗷！”

“你咬了我的舌头！”Stiles在Derek的胸口推了一把，把他俩的舌头分开。他吸了吸自己的舌尖。他的脸颊上泛红，但是眼神顽固，其中闪烁着不那么认真地愤怒。“你在接吻的时候咬了我的舌头！我会不会变成狼人，哦老天我不想变成狼人——另外，你绝对会是全世界最糟的男朋友。”  
他站在他的巨大的alpha狼的两腿之间，双手抵在他的胸口，这么余怒未消的宣布。

“你还在接吻的时候说话。”Derek反驳。“还有我不是你的男朋友。”

“这不一样！我们在吵架——你不会在吵到一般的时候凑上去亲你在与之争执的对象——这从各个方面来说都错的离谱——噢。嗷！”Stiles瞪大眼睛，因为，好吧，Derek显然一点也不赞同这个观点，亏他还说他不是Stiles的男朋友——这又是一个他们要在事后为之争执的问题，该死的——瞧，某人真擅长言行一致，他的嘴巴又在干那事儿了——  
然后他们的嘴唇分开了几秒钟。Stiles不欣赏这样中场暂停。

但是Derek看起来是认真地。他警告的说，“如果你还说话，我发誓我会——”  
Stiles翻了个白眼，然后伸出手环Derek的脖子主动亲了上去。

如果这将会变成他们争执的方式的话。那Stiles非常愿意经常来这么几次。

 

25．凝视彼此的眼睛

Derek瞪着Stiles。  
Stiles瞪回来。

 

26．结婚

“他们俩是在交往吗？”Allison压低声，好像这样Derek就听不见了似的。

“技术上来说，没有，”Scott耸耸肩，然后撇了撇嘴，“但从狼人角度来说，我觉得他们已经结婚了。”他想了想，又补充一句，“结了两年了。”

“……认真地？”Isaac控制不住的加入话题。Scott又撇了撇嘴，然后点点头。  
“你觉得他们俩自己知道吗？”Allison抿着唇。

“不这么觉得，就算他们自己知道大概也只会装傻。Stiles花了大半辈子痴迷一个草莓红发甜心——没有冒犯的意思，Lydia（被点名的草莓红发甜心甩了甩头发，露出一个没有被冒犯的微笑。）——而Derek则花了大半辈子躲避一切有可能的交往关系，所以。”Scott耸着肩。

“他们在说什么？”Stiles问Derek。然后随即说，“不，别告诉我。我的直觉告诉我我不会想要知道的。”  
“好直觉。”Derek干巴巴的说。  
接着他转过来一点，伸出一只手捏住了Stiles的后脖颈，然后——

从小组讨论那边传来一声尖叫。

“我们在吵架吗？”Stiles在Derek松开他之后眨眨眼，困惑的问。  
“不。”Derek回答，“只是证明一个观点。”  
“肯定是个操蛋的重要的观点。”Stiles干巴巴的回答，“因为你刚刚代表我们冲我们的朋友和你的狼群出柜了。”

“我不觉得这会是个问题。”Derek同样干巴巴的说。  
“好吧，随便你怎么说，sourwolf。”  
“别喊我那个。”  
“没问题，sourwolf。”

于是从小组讨论那边又传来了一声尖叫。

 

27．其中一人的生日

自从火灾之后，Laura每年都会试图塞给他一个派对或者一堆糖果和蛋糕，这持续到她死去的那一年。  
但Derek Hale自己从不庆贺生日。

Derek不需要庆贺他的出生。他也不觉得这是一桩值得别人为之感到高兴的事。最简单的佐证便是最初为他庆祝生日的人如今已经一个不剩的长眠在六尺之下。

但当Stiles带着那个愚蠢的、做成狼形状的蛋糕闯进他的前门的时候，Derek一声未吭。  
倘若说他从不相信命运，那是自欺欺人，但Derek确实不相信命运不可抗拒。既然他的人生已经厄运十足，那也只好坦然承认，但他绝对不会甘于如此。  
再也不会了。

 

28．做些滑稽的事情

“滑稽？认真地？”Stiles看着Scott，“我什么时候不滑稽了？我是滑稽大师，老兄。”  
“我知道，伙计，”Scott，他看起来一脸愁苦。“但这性质不一样。”

“什么叫性质不一样？上次我还让Derek穿了高飞装！”Stiles高举双手，“Derek Hale和高飞装根本不应该被使用在同一个句子里的！但我让他发生了！所以，滑稽大师，必须。”

“我知道，伙计，”Scott像是被一台复读机下了咒似的重复道，“但这——”  
“行了！老天爷，”Stiles受不了的挥了挥手，“你到底想说什么？Scott，我们是最好的兄弟，你知道你什么都可以对我说。”

“我——”  
“我发誓如果你还要重复‘我知道，伙计，但这性质不一样。’这句话我会把你幼儿园的照片发给Allison，而且你要相信，我绝对还有。”Stiles警告道。

Scott愣了一会儿，然后摇摇头，“你才没有。”  
“……干。狼人的作弊能力。”Stiles翻了个白眼，“好吧，我是没有，但我是认真的。Scott，你到底要说什么？”

“我只是有点担心，Stiles，你和Derek是认真地吗？不是只是为了……你懂得。”Scott看上去是真正的担忧。“他没有强迫你吧？”

“拜托，Scott！”Stiles瞪大眼睛，“Isaac还说这像讨论自己爸妈的性生活一样——好吧，好吧。我知道你的意思。我不知道这是不是单向的，虽然我不觉得Derek会干这种事——但我至少知道我是认真的。我是说，这哥们儿很凶残，还超级暴力，而且他不说话——老天，怎么有人能不说话？——但是，他，呃，他是Derek Hale，所以。”Stiles搔了搔头，Scott的表情有种他相当熟悉的呆滞。

“好吧。”最终Scott点点头。  
“好……吧？”Stiles眯起眼睛，“好吧什么？你难道不准备再多关心一下你最好的哥们儿的安全问题吗？因为，我必须说，我刚才那统话基本什么都没解释。”  
Scott看着他，然后耸了耸肩。当然，这可是Scott。“因为你是我最好的哥们儿，所以我相信你。”  
Stiles瞪着Scott，“你太作弊了。太作弊。”  
但Stiles承认，他依然在得到Scott的肯定之后也对自己安心了不少。或许他和Derek的关系到头来也没他以为的那么莫名其妙。

 

29．做些甜蜜的事情

“所以，Scott说如果我如果强迫你做任何你不想做的事，他会很乐意忽略我的alpha身份，然后撕开我的喉咙。”

Stiles只是看着Derek。Derek翻了个白眼，露出经典的‘what’的表情。  
“不……我只是第一次听见你说那么多话——嘿，别呲牙行吗，老天爷——给我一点时间让我安抚一下我震惊的内心世界。”Stiles这么说，与此同时觉得自己的脸上发烫。  
该死的，他就知道Scott是他最好的哥们儿。

“Stiles？”  
“嗯哼？”Stiles心不在焉的抬起头。

“我不会强迫你做任何你不想做的事。”Derek只是这么说。

“……你刚刚说了那句话吗——不，”Stiles打断自己，“你刚刚是向我表白了吗？”  
“所以，我们的谈话结束了。”Derek干巴巴的说。

“不，嘿，大个子！别逃避话题，我是认真的，Derek Hale，Derek操蛋的Hale，刚才向我表白——我了个草的——我要把你的话从我们的对话框里挖出来然后裱起来挂在我的墙上，不，我要钉在天花板上。每，一，天。我早上醒来一睁眼就要看到，然后告诉自己我是全世界最他妈牛逼的人类。”

“我赞同，也能提醒我是全世界最倒霉的狼人。”Derek的嘴角——哦老天，今天是世界倒转的那一天，没错，就是今天了，Stiles确信——翘起来了。

等等。  
等他妈的一等。

“你刚才是不是邀请我和你住到一起去？”Stiles伸出一只手指指着Derek，“你刚才是不是——我的上帝——向我求婚了？因为我必须告诉你，这进度太快了，太他妈快了，距离你表白只过了三十秒钟不到，而你已经向我求婚了。”

“根据狼群的话来说，我们已经结婚两年了。”Derek板着脸说。  
“开玩笑吧。”Stiles瞪着他。  
“闭嘴，Stiles。”  
“嘿，我生平第一次说了只有四个字的句子，而你要求我闭嘴，我必须说，你是这世界上最糟糕的——”

Derek挑起一根眉毛。

“——男朋友。我是要说男朋友。我绝对不会说出那个词。”Stiles表情严肃。“我才刚满十八岁。我不能告诉我爸我在二十岁都没到的情况下就有了一个二十好几岁的丈夫——我操。”

Derek的另一根眉毛也挑起来了。噢，嗨，第一次见面，你好，我是Stiles·蠢得没边·Stilinski。

“我说了。我说了那个词。不是吗？这就是我的人生，不停的做、说着蠢事。我简直……我日。这怎么会是我的人生的？——对，操蛋的，这就是问题所在，我从第一天他妈的想到现在。为什么我的人生会变成这样？Stiles Stilinski只是一个普通的高中生，忽然有一天他最好的哥们儿变成了狼人，接着一切都下了地狱，然后他的初恋情人跟了一个前·kanima，现任·狼人的王八蛋，接着——就是现在——一只可怕的alpha狼人变成了他未来的丈夫——”

“Stiles？”  
“嗯哼？”Stiles心不在焉的打住话头。  
“闭嘴。”Derek只是这么说，然后凑了上来。

好吧，这或许就应该是他的人生。  
Stiles这么想着，把自己的双手环上Derek的脖颈。

 

30．做些热辣的事情

——认真地？认，真，地？  
你们都看见我们都接吻了那么多次了，你们还在要求热辣的细节。不可置信。

Stiles用力的敲上这行字。

——拜托，Stiles，你知道我们都爱你，拜托拜托拜托啦——

——不，Allison，你的爱——尽管感激不尽——但我不能接受，你是我最好的朋友的女朋友，或者‘所谓’前女友，我真不懂你们——但我们之间就是不能有可能。不，就连Lydia也不行。

——噢噢噢，某人是个妻管严耶

——……你刚才说了什么？不，我没有看见，你们也没有看见。就当这场对话从来没有发生过。现在，我要把我的电脑屏幕在被某人看见之前阖上，然后从我的窗口扔出去，再对我爸宣称这是个冰激凌和香蕉皮联手造成的意外。就这样，这ankn,de;aksm;v

——……Stiles？你刚才是脸滚键盘了吗？  
——……Stiles？？你还在吗？  
——STILES！？  
——……  
——我的上帝。我们都做了什么。

——等等，这是不是说火辣的事情正在发生！？现在！？而我们看不到！？  
——DEREK我们恨你！

——我不在乎  
——再说一遍那个词我会用我的牙齿撕开你们的喉咙  
——现在，Stiles要下了，回去看你们的吸血鬼日记或者随便什么

——我们恨你  
——AND USE PROTECTION 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 写于少狼第一季或者第二季的时候  
> 少狼可能不是很多人入欧美圈的初心（也不是我的），但是有很多很多人都超级迷恋sterek和这部剧，尽管随着聚集发展好多角色都走了，也来了很多新角色，对剧情疯狂不满过，我和当初一起迷tf的朋友也都已经不再追着看了，不过怎么说呢，对少狼的感觉肯定远没有当初刚写下这些文章的时候的那样热烈了，但是每次到暑假的时候我们中间都会有人忽然感慨，‘啊，这是少狼的季节了呢’，每次冬天我在咖啡店看到南瓜拿铁都会想到某篇sterek fanfic，总是让我觉得很怀念也很期待，所以一直总是会爬回来，在最初的热潮过去之后我们很多人都有了新的墙头，也有了不少新的otp，但是少狼有点像生活里的某个外地或者国外的朋友，没有再天天想到他/她，但是生活里总会偶尔有些东西提醒你‘啊，这是少狼的季节了呢’  
> 希望少狼可以走下去  
> （and jfc pull urself together Jeff like ru 4real just wtf dude come the fuck on）


End file.
